New Beginnings
by QueenAndWitchOfHogwarts
Summary: Lucy Pevensie just got her acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Together with her siblings, she sets off to a journey beyond her knowledge. Join her as she befriends the Golden Trio and joins them at their journey of friendship, loyalty and love.


"Lucy, it's time to go." a voice of a woman echoed around the house, "or else, you and your siblings will be late for the train."

That being said, a young girl, that goes by the name Lucy, sprinted down on the stairs, "I'm here mom! Let's go! Let's go!"

She gripped her mother's hand and pulled her outside, where her father and sibling are waiting for them. The older siblings - Peter, Susan and Edmund - looked at their youngest sister, who was still pulling their mother, and gave her an amused stare.

"Lu, did you let mom lock the door?" Peter asked, ruffling his sister's hair as she stopped where they are. "Or are you too excited to go to Hogwarts to care about the house's safety?"

Lucy widen her eyes and immediately let go of their mother's hand. The mother gave her an amuse stare and a stare of gratitude to Peter before going back to lock the door.

"I didn't mean to! I was just so excited!" Lucy said as she bounced up and down, her siblings chuckling as they saw her antics. Their father stared at them with a hint of love in his eyes. He smiled and put their trunks at the back of the car. His children really need to learn a shrinking spell for their trunks.

"Let's go kids, wouldn't want to be late for Lucy's first day, now would we?" their father said as he watched his kids enter the vehicle. He chuckled as his youngest was still bouncing of excitement.

As both parents entered the vehicle, they drove off to King's Cross Station to find Platform 9 ¾

* * *

"Now kids, stay safe and learn well." said their father as their trunks were loaded in the train.

"Peter, take care of your siblings. Susan, help Lucy with anything. Edmund, try not to cause trouble this year. And Lucy, just be yourself and have fun but don't cause trouble." Their mother said as she placed a kiss on each child's cheeks.

"We will mom. We have to go." Peter said as he gestured at the students piling to board the train. "If we want to have vacant seats to sit."

"Just owl me!' their mother said as their children joined the line to board the train.

"We will mom!" Susan said as she waved to their mother and father before entering the train with her siblings.

"What house do you think I'll be in?" Lucy asked as they settled in an empty compartment. She fiddled with her blouse, a nervous habit of hers.

"It depends on your skills and potentials, Lu." Edmund said as he wrapped an arm around her, "The sorting hat's the one to decide which house you'll be in."

Lucy nodded, turning to Susan, "Su, can you tell me about the four houses again?"

Susan smiled gently, "Hufflepuff values hard work,patience, loyalty and fair play rather than the aptitude in its members . Its emblematic animal is the badger, with the colors Yellow and Black. Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge and wit. Its emblematic animal is the eagle, with the colors Blue and Bronze."

She paused to close the book she was reading, "Slytherin values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Its emblematic animal is the snake, with the colors Green and Silver. And lastly, Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry. Its emblematic animal is the lion, with the colors Red and Gold."

 _A Lion? Just like Aslan. I do hope I get in that house._ Lucy thought as Susan opened her book again to start where she left off.

"And how you memorized that is truly remarkable, Su." Peter said as he dodged an attack of books, courtesy of Susan.

"It pays to read, Pete." Susan said as she retrieved the books with a spell, "You'll find it very useful."

Lucy and Edmund chuckled as they observed their older siblings bicker back and forth. "And mom says we're the immature ones." Lucy whispered to Edmund, who laughed at her remark.

"Don't worry, they're just good at hiding it."

"What house are you all in?" Lucy said as she stared at her siblings.

"You've been asking that every since you got your acceptance letter, Lu." Peter said as Lucy whined. Lucy then glared at her older brother.

Peter only chuckled before replying, "I'm in Hufflepuff, Su's in Ravenclaw and Ed's in Slytherin."

* * *

"All first years, follow me." A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, causing Lucy to tighten the grip on Susan's hand. Susan looked at Lucy before squatting down to face her.

"That's Professor McGonagall. She's the sender of the letter you received before. She may look strict but she does have a heart of gold. She's also the Head of the Gryffindor's House." Susan patted Lucy's hair, "Just follow her so you can be sorted. Just remember, you're the Valiant Queen that never surenders."

Lucy nodded and let Susan's hand go, although unwillingly, and joined the rest of the first years to follow Professor McGonagall. She waved to her siblings before entering a large wooden door. The entrance hall was ginormous, stone walls were lit with torches, the ceiling was high and the magnificent marble staircase that was moving from floor to floor. Lucy followed the first years as Professor McGonagall led them to an empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started, "You will be sorted into your house before the banquet begins. This is very important as the house that you will be ..."

Lucy zoned out Professor McGonagall's lecture, having heard from Susan about Hogwarts. Of course, she peered from left to right, hoping to find a friend among this crowd of strangers. She saw a slender boy with sleek blond hair, cold grey eyes, a pale compexion and a rather sharp pointed features who was offering his hand to a boy with untidy jet-black hair and sparkling green eyes. Lucy also noticed that the green-eyed boy had a lightning bolt shaped scar in his forehead. She turned her attention away form the group and stared at the portraits above them.

Of course, she didn't notice that Professor McGonagall leaving the children in the chambers. Once she did, the chamber erupted with murmuring. However, the young girl was too busy with looking at portraits. She was staring into a portrait of a curly haired man when a pearly-white, almost transparent figure emerged form the portrait. She bit back a gasp as the ghost, which she remembers from Susan's tales, curtsied towards her and joined his friends on floating towards the walls.

"Now make a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall's voice snapped the children's out of the reverie about the ghosts. She led them through another wooden door. She paused to look at the students before opening the door.

Despite hearing Susan's tales about how beautiful Hogwarts is, Lucy never imagined that Hogwarts was this beautiful. Right before her stood a grand hall, floating candles across the room, with four tables line'd with each other. There were also students on benches, eager to see the new addition of their houses. She saw Edmund sitting with his friends, searching for her as the first years entered the Great Hall.

Lucy looked up and saw the night sky. She wondered where the roof was for a moment when she remembered Susan telling her that it's bewitched to look like the sky outside. She looked back at the tables, now seeing Peter and Susan with their friends as they search the crowd of first years for her. When Professor McGonagall a stool and hat in front of the first years, Lucy did a little wave, relieved that they returned it eagerly, before focusing her attention on the professor. She stared at the hat as silence engulf the Great Hall.

Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

As the hat ended its song, the whole room applauded and it took a while to settle down. Professor McGonagall held a parchment in her hands, "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool while I'll place the hat on top of your head and you will be sorted."

"Abbot, Hannah."

After she let the name out, Lucy already zoned her out, hoping to be sorted into the Red and Gold Flag with a Lion.

* * *

"Pevensie, Lucy"

Lucy pushed through the crowd, hearing murmurs among the crowd of the 3 houses. She didn't mind though, she knew that her siblings are well known in the four walls of Hogwarts As she step the stairs before sitting on the chair. The lasting she saw was the crowd from her siblings' table craning to get a good look at her before blackness engulfed her vision.

"My my, if it isn't another Pevensie." a mysteriously small voice said, making it sound like it was beside the young queen.

"Difficult, very difficult." the voice continued, "Cunning and loyal like your brothers, wise like your sister and valiant like your title. Where, oh where shall I put you, Queen Lucy the Valiant?"

"Gryffindor, please." Lucy said, crossing her fingers.

"Why not Hufflepuff? Slytherin? or Ravenclaw?" The voice asked, "You would do so well in those houses."

"I've set my heart in Gryffindor, sir." Lucy bravely said, standing her ground.

"I've see you haven't lost your courage, Godric."

"I'm sorry but I'm not Godric, sir." Lucy corrected the voice, slightly confused.

"But, my child, you're the reincarnation of him, just like your siblings." The hat paused before continuing, "King Edmund the Just is Salazar Slytherin, High Queen Susan the Gentle is Rowena Ravenclaw and High King Peter is Helga Hufflepuff. You and your siblings will bring peace to Hogwarts, as well as the Wizarding World."

"Goodluck, your Highness, in your journey in the house of ..." The hat continued, "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word.

Lucy took off the hat and gave it to Professor McGonagall before walking to the house of Red and Gold, chuckling at how the red-headed twins were chanting how they have 'Another Pevensie to play with'. She took a seat next to a girl with bushy brow hair and brown eyes. The latter giving Lucy a big smile.

"Hullo there." one of the twins said, "We're friends with your brother -"

"Edmund, the young dashing lad who likes to pull pranks on mean Slytherins." the other continued, "Seeing as we are friends with your siblings -"

"We are delighted to be your friend." They both finished the sentence, throwing an arm around each other.

Lucy vaguely remembers how Edmund mentioned a pair of twins that goes by the name Fred and George Weasley, but didn't get to hear their stories as Susan kept interrupting them, saying that the twins are bad influence to him.

"The pleasure is all mine, Fred and George." Lucy said, shaking both of their hands. "Do forgive me as I still don't know which is which."

Both twins gave a grin before hearing Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Potter, Harry."

Lucy heard murmurs around the room, something about how the famous boy is now in Hogwarts. She turned to look at the girl beside her, who seems a little interested to listen. "Is he famous?"

The girl looked at Lucy and grinned. "He's Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. Rumors has it the he faced death at the age of one and he survived! The Killing Curse that You-Know-Who cast on him backfired, no one knows what happened next after that." She explained, looking at Harry's direction before turning to Lucy and took out her hand for her to shake, "Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."

"Lucy Pevensie. The pleasure is all mine, Hermione." Lucy shook hands with Hermione and turned to look at Harry, who she vaguely remembers seeing with the blonde boy in the chamber hall.

"He is taking long, doesn't he." Hermione said, also turning her attention in front, "The hat also took longer to get you sorted."

"But it felt like a minute or so." Lucy said to Hermione.

"I guess time is different in that world than this world." Hermione said, cheering as the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

"You have no idea." Lucy said, clapping her hand and giving a smile at the new comer to ease up his tension.

The boy gave a smile back, thanking her before sliding at the bench across her. Lucy then zoned out the rest of the sorting ceremony, wondering when the feast will begin.

Once the last boy was sorted, Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the Sorting Hat away. Albus Dumbledore, Lucy remembers Susan telling her about him, stood up and beamed at the students. He opened his arms and said, ""Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Lucy chuckled, remembering Edmund's tale how he thought he thought Dumbledore was mad at what he said during his first year. Of course, Susan did reprimand him, saying that it's rude to talk about people behind their backs. She noticed how food magically appeared in their table, taking a slice of pork chops and pudding. She also took a cup of pumpkin juice, taking a sip to taste it.

"That is refreshing, 'noh?" the ghost said as he appeared in of the turkey, taking a time to observe the new faces. "I don't need to drink though, but I sure do miss it."

He said as he took a look at Harry's direction and began to bother him. Lucy chuckled at his shocked expression before introducing himself, "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

Lucy remembers Peter telling them about different ghost for different houses - Bloody Baron from Slytherin, the Grey Lady from Ravenclaw ('Her name is Helena Ravenclaw' Susan berated Peter) and the Fat Friar from Hufflepuff. She grinned when the Gryffindor Ghost pulled his ear to the left and showed them how he was nearly headless, though irritably. "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable."

The rest of the story, she zoned out and ate her food in peace, pausing to look at her siblings. She smiled and took a look at the Higher Table. She saw Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall while a man - must be a giant - was drinking from his goblet. A man in a turban was talking to another man with greasy hair. She shrugged and took a piece of steak, cutting it to pieces as she listened to Hermione and a boy with in a grade higher than her's conversation. She also asked a few questions, after introducing herself. Percy, as he introduce himself, answered enthusiastically.

Lucy zoned out the rest of the feast and stood up when Percy told the first years to follow him. She followed behind an excited Hermione, afraid of being lost in the chattering crowd. She followed them through the moving marble staircase. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist."

He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself!"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. He was about to leave when he looked at Lucy's direction. Startled, he quickly apologized and bowed before zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed. Lucy looked left and right to see if they saw him making eye contact before listening to Percy.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. Inside, walls of Red and Gold made an appearance to them. The first years looked in awe as they took in whats inside their common room. Percy then showed the girls their dormitory before assisting the boys.

Lucy took a bed next to Hermione, glad to see that they already placed their trunks in them. After changing their clothes and bidding each other goodnight, Lucy slept peacefully as she dreamed of a place she calls home.


End file.
